megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Vulturon the Condoroid
Vulturon the Condoroid, known in Japan as , is a Pseudoroid from Mega Man ZX Advent designed to operate large numbers of non-autonomous weapons. Characteristics As the name suggests, Vulturon's appearance is based on a vulture. He has a lanky frame primarily blue and green, with skeletal traits. His long arms can emit energy to improvise wings which allow him to glide. However, his main weapon is actually a guitar-shaped controller that can emit microwaves to manipulate the artificial muscles of moribund machines.Secret Disk No. B 08 (Vulturon) - Mega Man ZX Advent Vulturon's personality is described in the game as a "sensationalist narcissist", and appears to think he is a rock star. He seems to view the Game of Destiny as a huge show, as he is always speaking in terms related to show business and music. He also has a quirk of head banging constantly when standing still. After his second defeat, he encourages Grey/Ashe'Vulturon:' I'm going to retire... Now it's up to you... Carry on with the show... Give 'em a Mega performance... . The player fights him at the Scrapyard. In battle, Vulturon values putting on a show for the audience above all else. He is also one of the two Pseudoroids to actually encourage the player to go on. Most of his attacks are usable by the player. These include his guitar shield, a guitar-slashing attack and his hovering ability. History ''Mega Man ZX Advent'' Vulturon confronts the Mega Man Model A in the Scrapyard, where he wreaks havoc by reviving the mountains of discarded machines with his abilities. Although he tries to stop the Mega Man Model A from reaching the hidden fragment of Biometal Model W, he is defeated and his DNA is copied by Model A's A-Trans. Like all other Pseudoroids, he is revived for the final battle in Ouroboros, where he is again defeated. Power and Abilities Vulturon moves around constantly, ignites his arms, forming wings to hover around the field and teleporting to the corners as he uses his guitar to summon Mechaniloids. His attacks were based upon a metal concert, and also create constant noises. In fact, all of his attacks below come from his guitar. * Sound Vibration: Creates a barrier which protects him from damage and harms to the touch. * Guitar Hammer: Swings his guitar upper like a club, flinging the player backwards. * "Black Ruler": Gradually disappears then teleport to the other side of the field. * "Junk Marionette": Vulturon moves to the center of the screen and emits three sonic booms that interfere with the player's controls upon reach (causing them to stop in place) and causes a number of Funky Junks to rise and lurk on the field. * "Last Gig": Vulturon plays the guitar, attracting a mass of junk that he launches at the player. After the attack, skulls traps on the ceiling will drop to block the player. The traps can be destroyed, but will respawn when Vulturon uses the attack again. Defeating him under specific conditions will award the player with Gold, Silver and Bronze medals. Collecting all 24 medals in the game will unlock Model a. The Bronze medal can be combined to achieve as once with either the Gold Medal (surely) or Silver Medal. * Gold: Strike Vulturon with Model A's Giga Crush only. * Silver: Finish Vulturon with Model H's Sonic Boom attack. * Bronze: Survive the battle for two minutes before defeating Vulturon. Trivia * Vulturon's English voice actor also voiced Chronoforce the Xiphosuroid and Biometal Model X. *Vulturon has a similar personality and appearance to Lord Raptor of the Darkstalkers series. Whether this is intentional as with Akuma/Magma Dragoon is unknown. * The Gold medal requirement for Vulturon has been a source of criticism; the reason is the fact that Model A's Giga Crush can only be used when the weapon energy is completely filled. Therefore, increasing the weapon energy bar has the detrimental side effect of prolonging the Giga Crush's recharging period, making it more difficult to use effectively. * In the English version, Vulturon apparently makes a reference to the rock band Megadeth when defeated.Vulturon: "What! This was supposed to be Mega's death concert, not mine!" References Category:Pseudoroids Category:Mega Man ZX Advent bosses Category:Bird design Category:Male Pseudoroids‎ Category:Playable Characters